Various means are known for creating a connection between two parts, i.e. the arms of a clamp, so as to permanently join them, while optionally preserving at least a degree of freedom, for example rotation or relative sliding of the two parts. Bolts or rivets can be cited in particular for this purpose.
Rivets make it possible to assemble two parts in a particularly economic and quick way. They nevertheless exhibit the drawback of typically requiring additional finishing operations to obtain a satisfactory aesthetic appearance.
Further, if rivets are used to join two parts while having to maintain a degree of freedom between them, the precision of assembly sufficient to guarantee a perfectly controlled play is difficult to achieve. Thus, the clamps whose arms are joined by the rivets often exhibit an unacceptable friction due to a poor control of the play existing after the installation of the rivets.